The Seven Lords
Creation The Six Lords are the seven aspects of life created by a higher power to protect and guide life into the future. The Lords were Created in this order Sanctus, Orcus, Aurum, Artem, Sanguis, and Virtus. The Lords are brothers and sisters all created around the same time with Sanctus stating that he's only a couple million years older then the others. Later after the evolution of humanity, during the fall of the Western Roman Empire the creator of the Seven Lords would send Sanctus would be sent to Earth to create the first hybrid between human and Divine Lord. Characteristics The Lords are said to be Powers and Abilities The Divine are the most powerful type of supernatural being, possessing an immense amount of supernatural power, because of the Divines are the oldest of the supernatural beings they are the most powerful of all supernatural beings aside from The Creator. All Six Divine together are believed to powerful enough to kill The Creator, the most powerful entity in existence. They possess the powers and abilities that are inherent in all other supernatural beings other then the other Divine as each Divine holds special power over certain properties of life. The divine are held in extremely high esteem by the lesser divine like that of , being looked upon as "fierce" and "absolute" in power and capability. Archangels have a vast supply of power and can create most things out of thin air. * Lower Tier Nigh-Omnipotence - Archangels have a tremendously vast supply of power; they can accomplish almost anything they desire with only some exceptions. Only God, The Darkness, and Deathcan defeat them. A great display of their power is also everything from the ability to create alternate universes to, collectively and assisted by God, being able to stand up to The Darkness. Archangels rank in age in this specific order: Michael, Lucifer, Raphael, Gabriel. As for the power line, the order is the same, with Lucifer and Michael being equals, or Michael very slightly stronger. They are far older than The Universe itself. ** Super Strength - As the first and most powerful angels, Archangels can exert or apply extreme immense amounts of physical force to people, objects, creatures, and beings.891011 They can overpower and kill anything, besides God, Death, or The Darkness. ** Super Stamina - Archangels' vessels need nothing to maintain their strength, to strive, or operate, as they are self-sufficient. "Falling", or being banished doesn't affect their powers at all, whereas it causes normal angels to lose the ability to smite and heal. ** Telekinesis - Archangels can move matter with their mind. ** Telepathy - Archangels can feel/sense the thoughts of humans. *** Sedation *** Dream Walking ** Empathy - Archangels can read, and feel/sense the emotions of humans. ** Precognition - Archangels can see into the future, although they do not always see the full picture; as Michael has apparently been "wrong", and neither Lucifer nor Gabriel foresaw their defeats. ** Memory Manipulation- Archangels can erase, fabricate and restore the memories of people. ** Shapeshifting - Archangels can change form, as Lucifer did when he appeared to Nick using Sarah's visage. He also did this to Sam while using Jessica's visage. Gabriel also demonstrated this ability several times, in conjunction with his reality warping abilities.149 ** Reality Warping '''- Like some Angels and Seraphs, Archangels can alter reality, albeit to a greater degree. This ability is better demonstrated by the archangel Gabriel, who can create anything he wants out of thin air and can even put people in a TV universe. ** '''Resurrection - Archangels can bring deceased individuals back to life. ** Power Granting '''- Archangels can grant protection or powers to other beings as shown when Raphael made Crowley immune to Castiel's angelic killing touch. ** '''Supernatural Perception - They can sense and perceive beings and things that are naturally invisible, such as Reapers and even Horsemen. Lucifer was able to casually look at Death's true form upon his release. ** Weather Manipulation - Practically every Archangel changes the weather upon first emergence. The sheer presence can drastically alter the Earth's weather and surroundings, and they are capable of causing raging storms7 and generating strong air-currents15 ** Electrokinesis - Archangels can manipulate, control and generate electricity with such an intensity that they can cause coastal blackouts as seen when Raphael manifested before Dean and Castiel.7With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was able to disable a fire alarm and turn on music.18 ** Terrakinesis - Archangels can cause full-fledged earthquakes, regardless of whether they are in a vessel or not.617 ** Molecular Combustion - Archangels have demonstrated the ability to explode lower angels into their component molecules with snaps of their fingers.192021 ** Regeneration '''- If they are in some way harmed, they can instantly heal all non-fatal wounds.10 ** '''Mental Projection - Archangels can communicate with humans by projecting images into their minds. Lucifer used this to communicate with his vessels Nick22 and Vince Vincente to get a "yes" from them.23 Once his cage was damaged, Lucifer was able to use this power to communicate with Sam Winchester in the form of visions. ** Flight - Like regular angels, archangels have demonstrated flight, though not when in a vessel. ** Healing '''- Archangels can cure any disease, wound, or injury. Michael even said that after he used Dean, he would just simply undo all the damage done to his body.12 ** '''Biokinesis - Lucifer was able to cause a man to die of a massive cerebral hemorrhage.24 * Nigh-Omniscience - Being around for billions/trillions of years, the Archangels have vast knowledge and awareness about many things. Even when Lucifer was trapped in the cage, he had knowledge about what Sam has been through. ** Eidetic Memory - Like all angels, the Archangels have the faces of every prophet who has existed or will exist etched into their memories. This ability also makes them aware of reality warping and timeline changes. * Immortality - Archangels aren't affected by time or disease and don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep to sustain themselves. They predate creation and the universe itself making them more than 13.8 billion years old. ** Invulnerability - Archangels cannot be damaged or injured by anything that's at least not supernatural. ** Immunity - Archangels have immunity to that which affects lesser angels. Michael was not killed by holy fire11 as lesser angels are, and Lucifer is one of the five things in all creation that the Colt cannot kill, though it can still inflict pain upon him for a time.10 * Astral Projection - Archangels can display their wings like any other angel.